


Как в "Красотке"...

by pylinka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Humor, M/M, Top Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylinka/pseuds/pylinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Сколько?<br/>- Для тебя, красавчик, сотня.<br/>- За час?<br/>- За отсос.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pretty woman

**Author's Note:**

> Самолично сляпанный коллажик)))

Когда глянцево-блестящая шевроле Камаро царственно вырулила на замшелую улочку и остановилась прямо напротив Стайлза, тот едва язык не проглотил от удивления:  
\- Ну ни хрена ж себе! Джекси, ты видишь то же, что и я?  
\- Бля, я так и знал, что спокойно мы сегодня не отработаем. – Закатил Уиттмор слегка подведенные, так же, как и у Стайлза, глаза.  
\- Эй, дорогуша, отвали, он мой! – Ринулся к медленно опускающемуся стеклу Стайлз, по пути оттерев от него навострившуюся погреть руки (больше в прямом, чем в переносном смысле) Эрику.  
Погода сегодня выдалась ни к черту и у Стилински уже зуб на зуб не попадал, а одет он был куда как менее открыто, чем Рейес с ее кружевным корсетом, колготками-сеткой и каким-то макси-поясом, а не мини-юбкой.  
Поправив растянутый ворот линялой футболки с обрезанными рукавами и почти стершимся принтом «летучей мыши», Стайлз наклонился, показушно вильнув бедрами, и легко облокотился о дверную раму:  
\- Бэтмен к вашим услугам, – храбро улыбнулся он, встретившись взглядом с, о-господи-боже, ожившей мечтой редактора GQ.  
Несколько, хм, мексикано-бандитского вида – темные волосы, легкая небритость, кожанка и глаза за стеклами солнцезащитных очков в одиннадцать вечера. Но кого это вообще волнует?!  
Горячий парень, он и есть горячий парень. И Стайлз собирался заполучить его прямо сейчас.  
\- Сколько? – Откровенно оглядев его с ног до головы, бросил мужчина.  
\- Для тебя, красавчик, сотня.  
\- За час? – Чуть приподнятые смоляные брови лучше всяких слов говорили, что Стайлз себя, походу, несколько переоценил.  
Но, блин, все видели, у чувака Камаро! Да его за меньшее засмеют! И вообще, когда еще представится такой случай!..  
Поэтому…  
\- За отсос. – Нагло выдал Стайлз.  
Джексон покачал головой и снова тяжко вздохнул, а Стайлз и без него знал, что нарывается, но…  
Но красноречивое молчание и на этот раз не продлилось долго:  
\- Хм, залезай. – Хищно ощерился брюнет, толкая пассажирскую дверь.  
\- Только деньги вперед. – Капризно надул губы Стайлз, не выходя из дороже-только-английская-королева-образа (который беззастенчиво слизнул у Лидии).  
\- Идет, детка. – Кивнул «мексиканец» и, порывшись в нагрудном кармане кожанки, протянул ему новенькую хрустящую сотню.  
\- Офигеть. – Одними губами произнес Стайлз, обернувшись к Джексону, сунул ему в руки плату и наконец уселся на пассажирское. – Я скоро.  
\- Ага, щас. – Скептически поморщился Уиттмор.  
Дождался, когда Камаро с мягким рычанием тронется с места, и, покачав головой, побрел к курящему в стороне Бойду:  
\- Кажется мне, больше мы его здесь не увидим. Не сегодня, по крайней мере.  
\- Крис нам головы открутит. – Флегматично отозвался Бойд.  
\- Главное, чтоб ему самому кое-кто не открутил.  
\- Это да…  
***  
\- Классная у тебя тачка, мужик. Чем загребаешь столько? – Зачастил Стайлз, едва только они скрылись за поворотом.  
\- Да уж точно не на улице. – Хмыкнули ему в ответ.  
\- Я спросил чем, а не где. – Демонстративно возмутился Стайлз.  
\- Тебя утешит, если я скажу, головой?  
\- Умник, да? С такой-то мордахой? Да держу пари, ты модель. Я прав? Могу поспорить, что видел твои фотки в одном немалоизвестном календаре…  
\- Ну, кое-кто очень любит меня снимать…  
\- О, прям как меня! Парень? – Любопытно облизнул губы Стайлз.  
\- Что-то вроде.  
\- Вроде? Ты что, не уверен?  
Выразительный взгляд серо-зеленых глаз, лишившихся защитных стекол, из серии «серьезно?» и Стайлз, наконец, спохватился, вспомнив, зачем, собственно, они здесь собрались, поднял обе руки вверх:  
\- Не мое дело, понял, заткнулся! Ну так что? Предпочитаешь непосредственно за рулем или остановимся где-нибудь? Или в этом ты тоже не уверен, а, Мигель? – Деловито поинтересовался Стайлз, тихонечко сползая с сидения и вовсю навостряясь на чужую ширинку.  
\- Мигель?  
\- Тебе не нравится?  
\- Да нет, просто не ожидал… не важно. А как мне сегодня звать тебя, детка? – Лихо припарковался тот возле, по-видимому, заброшенного склада.  
\- «Детка» сойдет. – Пропыхтел Стайлз, воюя с молнией.  
\- И все-таки?.. – Поднажал новоиспеченный Мигель, слегка отстраняя горящего энтузиазмом Стайлза. – Вивьен?  
\- О-о-о, Мигель смотрел «Красотку»? – Ухмыльнулся Стайлз.  
\- Пять раз, черт возьми.  
\- Только не говори, что тебе не понравилось! Ты разобьешь мне сердце!  
\- Я этот фильм теперь цитировать могу. С любого момента. Даже задом наперед. Мне НЕ понравилось. Особенно когда до меня доперло, почему ты устроил себе, и мне заодно, такую экзекуцию. Стайлз, какого хрена я узнаю о твоем новом задании от Питера?  
\- Ну, Дерек! Ну ты все испортил! Так сложно было мне подыграть?! – Обиженно надулся Стайлз, возвращаясь на место. – Когда еще такое будет!  
\- Меня не заводят такие игры. Особенно когда ты отмораживаешь свой зад на улице да еще в таком вот виде, притворяясь малолетней шлюхой. – Проворчал Дерек, брезгливо ткнув мужа в оголенное плечо.  
\- Приказ есть приказ, капитан Хейл, неужели не в курсе? – Недовольно пробурчал Стайлз.  
\- А напомнить Крису, что только что оправился от ранения, не судьба? Блин, да я чуть не поседел, пока добирался сюда!  
\- Да ладно, всего лишь царапина, вон тому же Джексону, я считаю, досталось куда как больше, а он уже неделю как впахивает!  
\- И все-таки, почему я узнал обо всем этом дерьме от мимопроходящего Питера?  
Стайлз тяжко вздохнул и выпрямился на сидении, скрестив руки на груди:  
\- Обычное задание, ничего важного. Я не хотел отрывать тебя от расследования.  
\- Блядь, Стайлз, вы охотитесь на серийного маньяка, убивающего потерявших пару! По-моему, это важно!  
\- Ну, я не в его вкусе, просто, как и все, прикрываю Эрику, это у нее вообще-то перечеркнутое имя.  
\- Маньяк, Стайлз, на то и маньяк, что не поддается никакой логике. То, что мое имя на твоем запястье цело, еще не показатель безопасности.  
\- О, можно подумать ты много видал маньяков!  
\- Да у нас их пол-отдела. Взять хотя бы Питера.  
\- Ну, ну это да-а-а, хах… – Прыснул Стайлз, расслабляясь. Если Дерек шутит, то головомойка покуда закончена. Юху! – Но… но тогда ты тоже тот еще маньяк. Так-то.  
\- А я разве скрываю? – Приподнял брови Дерек в притворном изумлении. – Скажи спасибо, что у меня железная сила воли, а то давно бы уж посадил тебя на цепь в подвале. Чтоб сидел и не отсвечивал.  
\- Я бы умер с тоски и тебе стало бы стыдно. И, может, мы все-таки продолжим? – Пошевелил бровями Стайлз. – Ну правда, когда еще представится подобный шанс? Ну давай, Дерек!  
\- Я клиент, ты хастлер? Тебя это реально заводит?  
\- Как будто тебя нет! – Фыркнул Стайлз, вновь добираясь до ширинки, чуть не ломая в процессе упрямую молнию, и таки облапывая чужой пах. Этак по-хозяйски, с нескрываемым удовольствием ощущая совершенно однозначную реакцию.  
Дерек молча с минуту его разглядывал, будто бы и не его достоинство сейчас мяли в руках, потом внезапно хищно улыбнулся, ну как всегда, откинул сиденье и рывком перетащил Стайлза к себе на колени:  
\- Так как мне тебя называть, детка, определился?  
\- «О мой бог» мне подходит. – Довольно навалился на мужа Стайлз.  
\- Ну тогда держись, божественное мое наказание. – Прищурился Дерек, крадя чужое дыхание в долгожданном поцелуе.  
В салоне было не очень-то удобно, они оба то и дело обо что-нибудь хорошенько так прикладывались – Дерек локтями о двери, Стайлз затылком о потолок, но на улице было бы еще более стремно. Так что, да здравствует травмоопасный секс в спорткаре, детективы они или где?!  
\- Слушай, а прикинь, нас щас арестуют за непристойное поведение? У тебя значок далеко? – Внезапно захихикал Стайлз, отрыв в бардачке смазку и презерватив и теперь ерзая в попытке стянуть с себя малые на размер джинсы.  
\- Ста-а-айлз, ты можешь хоть во время секса не болтать? – Ткнулся ему лбом в плечо Дерек. – И вообще, где мой минет?  
\- Так хочешь меня заткнуть?  
\- Нет, просто ты уже раз пять чуть не пробил мне крышу, не хочу потом вправлять вмятины.  
\- О, то есть на мою бедную головушку тебе наплевать?  
\- Смотря на какую.  
\- Фу, пошляк!  
\- От такого слышу.  
\- Слушай, давай минет до дома подождет? – Пропыхтел Стайлз, все-таки избавляясь разом от всей лишней одежды ниже пояса. – Я умираю, так хочу тебя внутри!  
Хейл хмыкнул, нащупал флакон и снова пригнул беспутного мужа к себе, привычно облапив свободной ладонью за ягодицу, и выдохнул прямо в губы:  
\- Идет.  
\- Черт, как же я люблю твою безотказность! – Простонал Стайлз, ощутив умелые пальцы именно там, где сейчас больше всего в них нуждался.  
\- А я просто люблю тебя. – Выдохнул Дерек, поцеловав собственное имя на обманчиво хрупком запястье.  
Стайлз только охнул.  
Потому что… что может быть интимнее подобного прикосновения? Да даже то, чем они собирались заняться, не сближало больше, чем вот такая простая ласка.  
\- Господи, я тоже тебя люблю!  
И не то чтобы им требовалось напоминать об этом, когда на коже давно уж выведено самое родное на свете имя.  
Живое. Не потухшее и перечеркнутое, как у Эрики.  
Стайлз поклялся, что сделает все, чтобы так и оставалось. Всегда. До самой…  
\- Я знаю. – Подмял его под себя Дерек.  
Нет, даже смерть их не разлучит. Ненадолго, во всяком случае.  
Стайлз был уверен, что даже за гранью, в какой-то другой жизни обязательно найдет своего хмурожопика.  
\- Я тоже. – Улыбнулся Стайлз, с удовольствием повторив их извечный пароль – отзыв, нетерпеливо выгнувшись навстречу готовящим его к соитию умелым пальцам.  
Дерек был непривычно нежен и неспешен. Так, что его буквально приходилось заставлять двигаться быстрее и жестче.  
Стайлзу, наоборот, в этот раз хотелось всего и сразу. Прямо как в самом начале, когда они только-только осознали, что предназначены друг другу. И Дерек сдался.  
В общем, надолго их обоих, предсказуемо, не хватило.  
\- Это было крышесносно. Но все-таки неудобно. – Разморенно пролепетал Стайлз, распластавшись у Дерека на груди.  
После оргазма он всегда превращался в этакую довольную жизнью медузку – что хочешь с ним, то и делай.  
\- Ох, как же не хочется возвращаться…  
\- Ты и не вернешься. – Лениво погладил его по влажной, взъерошенный макушке Дерек.  
\- Если бы! – Вздохнул Стайлз и завозился, ища дереков телефон. – Ну ничего, имею я право на получасовой перерыв, верно?  
\- Нет, Стайлз, ты, кажется, меня не понял. Я твоя пара, и я запрещаю тебе возвращаться. – Отчеканил Дерек, зло сузив глаза и как-то даже оскалившись, что ли.  
\- Воу-воу, полегче! Я не хочу ссориться! Но, Дерек, мне выпишут выговор и прощай, летний отпуск! Мы же столько времени планировали! Я не могу!..  
\- Я сам вашему отделению выговор сделаю! Какого хрена вообще?! В операции не должны участвовать два дня как покинувшие больничную койку!  
Повисла ошеломленная тишина, застрекотали гипотетические сверчки…  
\- Что? – Обалдело переспросил Стайлз и даже рот забавно приоткрыл, пропустив мимо ушей все, что последовало после слова «выговор».  
\- Что «что»? – Сделал вид, что не понял, Дерек.  
Невольно облизнувшись на алые, зацелованные губы, сложившиеся идеальной буковкой «О». Не то чтобы ему вдруг не хватило, просто Стайлзом он, кажется, не наестся никогда в жизни.  
Такова жизнь.  
\- Нет! Не может быть! Это то, о чем я думаю, верно? – Зачастил между тем Стайлз, не заметив ни нарочитого непонимания, ни извечно лестного телесного голода, обращенного к нему даже тогда, когда они с Дереком лишь минуту назад были единым целым.  
\- Не имею ни малейшего представления, о чем ты думаешь с момента нашего знакомства. – Покачал головой Дерек, предчувствуя как всегда бурный эмоциональный всплеск.  
\- Тебя повысили! Да! – Заорал Стайлз, подскакивая на месте и снова прикладываясь затылком о крышу салона. – Ауч! Но, но черт! Повысили-повысили-повысили! Я муж начальника CID*! Юху!  
\- Заместителя, Стайлз. Пока только заместителя начальника.  
\- Ничего, Питер подвинется! – Отмахнулся Стайлз и вовсю размечтался: – Слушай, а давай твою премию, как замначальника крипидядюшки, за поимку тех наркоторговцев, – ты же их поймал, не так ли, иначе что бы ты здесь делал? – пустим на ремонт моей Джипи?.. А ту, что ты получишь после того, как мы накроем и отправим этого любителя резать и без того несчастных на стул в Техас, вложим в ремонт ванной? Давай, а? Ну краны же ужасно воют! Живем как в лесу со стаей волков!..  
\- Господи, с кем я связался! – Закатил глаза Дерек.  
\- …а потом… – Разошелся Стайлз.  
\- А потом меня посадят за коррупцию. Столько премий сами себе даже чиновники не выписывают. – Искренне рассмеялся Дерек.  
\- Ой, а и правда! Давай тебе их как раз Питер и выпишет, и ты сразу станешь начальником! – Подхватил Стайлз.  
\- Моя злобная расчетливая детка, ты уверен, что на той стороне закона?  
\- Коп и мафиози? О, я уже знаю, какой фильм мы будем смотреть в следующие выходные!..

 

* – Криминальный Следственный Отдел (CID).  
Самое большое подразделение ФБР. CID расследует широкий спектр всех федеральных преступлений, такие как: организованная преступность, преступления на расовой почве, мошенничество на выборах, правительственная коррупция, похищение людей, банковские ограбления, серийные убийства и многое другое.


	2. Начало

Это был совершенно обычный день.  
День, когда Питер представлял новичков. В его отделе. А Дерек безбожно опаздывал.  
Без-бож-но.  
Дьявол!

А все из-за чертовой бариста в забегаловке на углу возле управления. Как всегда пялилась на него огромными влажными глазами, как корова, минут пять, прежде чем начать делать долбаный заказ.  
Нет, внимание Дереку всегда льстило и к поклонникам своим, обоих полов, он относился более чем снисходительно, но… но не до такой же степени! Да и кофе, как выяснилось, оказался не тем – какой-то сладкой девчачьей гадостью. По своему вкусу, что ли, намешала? На кой, спрашивается? Или он и правда такое ляпнул? Про вкус?  
С этим делом о похищении дочки окружного прокурора не мудрено совсем спятить…

В общем, настроение было откровенно ни к черту. В вертушке еще какой-то пацан застрял.  
Да блядь, он вообще сегодня на работу попадет?!

\- Парень, уйди с прохода, раз доступа нет. – Рыкнул Дерек, оттирая посетителя с дороги.

Пацан, от удивления наверное, подскочил на месте чуть не на метр и взмахнул руками. Так удачно, что – ну кто бы сомневался вообще, – выбил у Дерека из рук стакан с кофе. И даже крышечка не спасла его от встречи с обжигающе горячим, хоть и дерьмовым, напитком – слетела под напором, как пробка из-под шампанского, чуть не со свистом.  
Ну совсем хорошо!..

Минутное всеобщее охуевание сменилось заполошным, искренне виноватым:  
\- Ох, черт! Прости, чувак! Мне так жаль! – засуетилось это недоразумение вокруг, сверкая оленьими глазами. Ну точно новорожденный Бэмби. Милый такой, взъерошенный, неловкий.

Черт, опять какая-то живность на ум лезет, да еще какой-то странной направленности.  
Надо заканчивать смотреть Нешнл Джеографик на ночь. И отпуск, срочно в отпуск.

\- Господи! Прости, чувак, просто этот сраный пропуск походу крякнулся! Я тут как дурак уже минут двадцать танцы с бубном устраиваю, а никому и дела нет, только хихикают! Я б перелез, но неудобно как-то!.. И телефон я в общаге забыл, прикинь? Блин, теперь меня в первый же день уволят за опоздание, да? Как думаешь, могут?.. – Словесный понос набирал обороты.

Сто слов в минуту, ей-богу! И Дерек за ним откровенно не успевал.

Тем временем пацан вытащил откуда-то – из воздуха, не иначе, – бумажных салфеток и чуть ли не за шиворот их ему натолкал, приговаривая, что обязательно оплатит и химчистку, и кофе, и завтрак, и еще…

\- …цветы, если захочешь!  
\- Чего? – Брови, кажется, не то что вздернулись, на макушку эмигрировали.  
\- Ц-цветы? – Икнуло несчастье, выдавив жалкую улыбку, и опустило, наконец, руки, смутившись.

«Убью…» – подумал Дерек, несмотря на то, что парень похоже сам от себя офигел. Для профилактики.  
Нечего быть таким… Таким.

\- О, Стайлз, а я тебя повсюду ищу! – В самый ответственный момент вынырнул откуда ни возьмись как всегда счастливый донельзя, словно щенок лабрадора, Скотт.

Тьфу, блядь, опять звериная метафора! Нет, ну точно в отпуск! На следующей же неделе! Хрен с ней, с дочкой!  
Тем более, судя по всему, девчонка сама сбежала с неугодным семье бойфрендом, вот и все дела.  
Еще предплечье чешется – вот только аллергии вдобавок к ожогу и не хватало… Что ж там было в этом кофе?..

\- Капитан, и вы здесь? Питер как раз порывался объявлять вас в розыск вслед за мисс Шейн. Кто это вас так? – Радостно заржал МакКол, заценив роскошные кофейные разводы, украсившие некогда белоснежную рубашку.  
\- Заткнись, Скотт. – Устало огрызнулся Дерек, потирая руку сквозь влажную ткань.  
\- Это я, бро. Как всегда, ты же знаешь – где Стайлз, там смерч… – Послышалось из-за плеча.  
\- Вы знакомы? – Обернулся к нему Дерек. В принципе, он уже догадывался, но уточнить все же следовало.  
\- Это мой лучший друг. – Гордо отозвался МакКол.  
Стайлз многозначительно покивал и вперился в Дерека своими невозможными глазищами.

Друг. Лучший.  
Ну, ничего удивительного.  
Оглядев одинаково лыбящуюся парочку с ног до головы, Дерек твердо решил, что ничего хорошего от них ждать не стоит даже по отдельности, а уж вместе…  
Стоп… Что этот Бэмби там плел? В первый же день? Нет, только не говорите, что…

\- Он перевелся к нам из Калифорнии.  
\- В наш отдел. Новенький. – Убито констатировал Дерек.  
\- Ага. Был лучшим на курсе. – Кивнул – как там? – Стайлз?

Что это еще за имя такое – Стайлз?

\- Обыкновенное. – Оскорбился мальчишка, состроив умильную рожицу.  
\- Я что, сказал это вслух? – Сам у себя спросил Дерек.  
\- Сказал. Но даже если бы нет, у тебя и без того все на лице написано, чувак. – Закатил глаза парень.  
\- Не зови меня чуваком. – Огрызнулся Дерек.

Черт, да что ж так чешется-то?..

\- Хмурожопик? – Озорно прищурился Стайлз и улыбнулся.  
У Дерека сердце защемило от этой почти по-детски искренней, открытой улыбки, но мгновенно пришлось одернуть себя, рявкнуть:  
\- Че-го? Скотт, держи ЭТО подальше от меня. И вообще, может мы уже покинем холл и доберемся до зала совещаний?  
\- Вообще-то, уже поздно. – Почесал в затылке МакКол. – Питер только что назначил его вам в напарники. Цитирую – «…будут знать, как опаздывать». Что до зала, то представление новичков пять минут как закончилось, так что спешить больше некуда. Прости, бро, твоя минута позора прошла без тебя!  
\- Не то чтобы я огорчился… – Хмыкнул Стайлз.  
\- А вам, сэр, наверное, нужно переодеться? – Полувопросительно закончил Скотт.  
\- Непременно. – Дерек тяжко вздохнул и все-таки приложил свою ключ-карту к считывателю, пропуская мгновение помявшегося на месте Стайлза вперед.  
\- Юху, я таки попал внутрь! – Воскликнул он, когда все трое, наконец, оказались в лифте, на пути в отдел.  
\- Заткнись, бога ради! Тебе мало испорченной рубашки, ты решил и уши мне испортить?  
\- Хей, капитан, нельзя так разговаривать с напарниками!  
\- Господи, за что?!  
\- Стилински. Можно просто – Стайлз Стилински. – Показал ему паршивец язык, а МакКол, не удержавшись, прыснул и дал другу пять.  
\- Скотт, покажи ему тут все, а меня до обеда не беспокоить. У меня от вас уже голова раскалывается. – Шагнул к своему кабинету Дерек и едва ли не забаррикадировал за собой дверь.  
\- Есть, сэр! – Звонко донеслось из-за нее.  
***  
Нет, день был самый обычный, если не считать того, что вечером Дерек обнаружил у себя на коже четкое, будто чернилами выведенное, имя своей второй половинки.

Стараясь не паниковать, Дерек кинулся к телефону:  
\- Лора, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Слушаю, мой сладкий. – Промурлыкала та.  
\- Лора!  
\- Что?!  
\- Сладкий? Серьезно? – Дерек не был настроен на это дерьмо, честно, не сейчас.  
\- Ну, хорошо-хорошо, не сладкий, тогда какой? – Продолжила изгаляться сестра.  
\- Лора, пожалуйста. – Жалобно попросил Дерек.  
\- Что случилось, медвежонок?  
\- Лор-р-ра, не сейчас!  
\- Да ладно-ладно, расслабься, ты же и правда мой сладкий медвежонок. Я же любя! Так что у тебя там?  
\- Имя.  
\- Твое? Дерек. Неужели забыл?  
\- Слушай, я сейчас Коре наберу!  
\- Ну чего ты кипятишься, уж и поиздеваться над младшим братом нельзя! Мне тут, между прочим, скучно!  
\- Лора, сосредоточься, у меня имя на руке!  
Ошеломленное молчание продлилось от силы пару секунд, а потом трубка буквально взорвалась:  
\- Постой, имя?! У тебя?! Бог мой, Дерек, не может быть! Ты соулмейт?! О боже! Боже-боже-боже! Я должна это видеть! Черт, я просто обязана! Ну почему ты не мог подождать пару дней?! Кто это? Маньяк, свидетель, жертва? Террорист? Как вы познакомились, ты его/ее арестовал? Спас? Как?! В подробностях, Дерек!  
\- Лора, в том-то и дело! Я не знаю!  
\- Как это не знаешь? – Опешила девушка. – Имя неразборчивое? Ты сомневаешься? Но у него/нее на руке ведь твое должно быть!  
\- Имя-то как раз разборчивое. Только я не знаю никаких Дженимов. И что у них на руках тоже. – Вздохнул Дерек.  
\- Подожди, подожди, Дер-Дер! Но такого не бывает, ты что же, не почувствовал, когда оно проявилось? Вы оба?  
\- Я не помню! У меня весь день голова кругом! Питер мне тут новенького подсуропил! Утром он облил меня кофе, после обстебал, в обед чуть не испортил допрос, потом едва не потерял важный вещдок, после обеда сломал ксерокс! Я чуть не рехнулся, пока заткнул его более-менее безопасной работой, усадив в соседнем кабинете за бумаги! Все крутился и крутился вокруг, точно спутник, я сам едва ли не ронял все из рук, когда он…

Дерек осекся. Спутник? А ведь и правда, точно спутник, словно бы Дерек вдруг стал планетой.  
Стайлз как вернулся, какой-то притихший, пришибленный даже, смотрел во все глаза, привычно уже, в общем-то, но будто боялся теперь отойти, упустить, потерять в бескрайнем космосе. И молчал.  
Как и сам Дерек. Который тоже ведь глаз отвести не мог, стерег будто, а потом почти насильно отпустил от себя, да и то недалеко, за стенку.

\- Погоди-ка… как ты там говорила ощущается устанавливающаяся связь? Как зуд под кожей?  
\- Ужасный, я думала, что опять переела клубники, а оказалось, встретила Джоша…

Зуд значит? Нет, серьезно? Его пара – это вертлявое недоразумение, чуть не прикончившее его в первый же день?  
Но тогда почему Дженим?..

\- Я знаю, кто он. Спасибо, Лора, я люблю тебя! – Выдохнул Дерек, отключившись, и вылетел из кабинета. – Сейчас разберемся.

Офицер ФБР он или где?..  
***  
\- Малыши, представляете, ваш дядя обзавелся соулмейтом по имени Дженим. – Проворковала Лора, погладив себя по тугому округлому животу. – Вы рады?  
Ощутив будто ответный толчок, а за ним и еще один, девушка счастливо улыбнулась:  
\- Надеюсь, Дерек приведет его с собой, когда папа будет забирать нас из больницы. И эй, вы там поскорее, а то я умру от любопытства!..


End file.
